bw_storm_kings_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
SKT: Session 8
The session began with the group having just woken up at the Barrythia cave * I like mountains, but I feel not all of you are mountain ** If my ears are right, north is this way * I'm pretty sure all these rocks are nothing, let's keep going to Ironmaster * They find a menhir with loads of dwarves! Okay these dwarves seem pretty rude! ** Anyone else not like these dwarves ** This rock isn't as impressive or as useful as the night stone ** Cloud Giants won't want this one * Talking about how much of a shame it is that they can't see Ironmaster * Gwert came to talk or to the partyt ** The frost giants wanted Artus Cimber "Or Die" ** We are the HEI YOU WARRIRORS FROM THE EAST-WEST from the great EAST-WESTERN WAR * Kayder wants to know if he gets down on his knees and uses hair trimmings, can he pass as a dwarf ** But you have horns! * I am sure the elders will have heard stories of you ** Almost certainly * Lots of talk about the grandeur of Ironmaster * WHy would the Hei You warriors have a HQ here in the north? ** It’s a new headquarters * Where do you want to go? North SOuth! So far south it's almost north * Can I recommend fireshear? ** Sure! Do they have griffons big enough for a goliath? * The story of the ugly dwarf ** He was born, no one liked him beause he was so ugly, and it turned out he looked the same as all the other dwarves. They accepted him and were all still ugly. * Kayder sees the white forest spirit ** He offers it soap and it cries ** It takes him to its tribe, he plays them a song, it climbs on its shoulder ** He casts sleep and puts alllll of them to sleep ** He picks a eight up and puts them in his pocket ** He puts all but the one on his shoulder in his chest * I found these "Not rabbits", look I've got them in this chest! Apparently they taste really good! * We could make a forest spirit farm, if we could monetize this we could be rich * Let's call them furbies * On Abathia's watch she opens up the chest and looks inside, just to see what they look like * Abathia licks one to see if it tastes of anything! * Sev has been watching everything * Anything happened? Don't lick what's in the chest. Kayder said they were delicious, but they're not * Cei dries the licked one off and keeps watch with it, tickling it * Cei drags the chest and hides it behind the rock and opens the chest * Cei pretends to sleep * You guys are too boring to watch, says Sev * Where's my chest! ** It was right there, and now there's only an oil lamp ** Cei has to buy Kayder a new chest * They met Vexilanthus ** More talk about the forest spirits ** It will be a nice farm where people can come and pet them * They hero strut into Fireshear, Sev doing the robot, Kayder playing some badass music, Paavu is flexing, Cei shoving off dust and dirt, Abathia just walks in ** Kayder prestidigitates sparkles into his air ** Someone yells to get them to stop the racket! * They find a person who tells them where Duvasha is, then swag walk over to her hut * We are here to learn how to train our griffons * Sev called her Griffon 23. Because it's the 7th mount she has ridden * Can anyone see the forest friends? Can we use them to cheat at gambling * Hey! Did you talk about fire giants? Why isn't it killing people! Lets find out * Paavu goes to scout out the Fire Giant, and then goes back * The fire giant doesn't want to eat anyone ** Sev is worried that he might want to eat Paavu * They meet DessogSwoninika history ** Turns out they were once great rules ** They tried to harness the power of the sun by building the sunforge, but it drove them mad ** They were outcast and the Sunforge buried under Helgedom Styrka ** The leaders of the Swoninika were called the "Sun warriors" * Ring! ** Turns Paavu temporarily into a giant! * Fist bump with Dessog * Before leaving, Dessog looked long and hard at Abathia before uttering "I'm sorry child..." * The experience in the mine was amazing ** Sev: It was alright Category:Session Notes